


Mamma Mia

by MissNMikaelson



Category: Mamma Mia! (2008), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNMikaelson/pseuds/MissNMikaelson
Summary: Who doesn't love a good crossover? Or a bad one for that matter? 20 years after Elijah left Elena in Greece he receives an invitation to her daughters wedding. He journey's to the island with two other men from her past. Caroline can't find the right guy. Could Elena's new artist in residence be the one for her. I always rate M to be safe.Originally posted on ff.net





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I'm not entirely sure where the idea for this came from. I was watching the trailers at Pitch Perfect today and was suddenly struck with inspiration to write an Elejah Mamma Mia AU.
> 
> I do not own the Vampire Diaries, the Originals, Mamma Mia, or any of the songs created by ABBA. I just thought this would be fun to write.
> 
> All songs in this story will be underlined, and any diary entries or letters will be written in italics.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this.

I have a dream

A song to sing

To help me cope

With anything

If you see the wonder

Of a fairytale

You can take the future

Even if you fail

* * *

Miranda hummed the song as she stepped out of the boat. A cold wind blew in sending a shiver down her spine. She glanced over her shoulder to ensure that she had not been followed.

The coast line was clear. Miranda turned back around to face the mail box. She strode forward purposefully stopping at the bright red box illuminated by the light of the full moon.

Miranda reached into her bag and pulled out three envelopes. She placed a kiss on each one before reading the names and dropping them into the mailbox.

"Matt Donovan," she deposited the first letter, "Damon Salvatore," the second envelope dropped from her hands, "Elijah Mikaelson."

She looked up at the sky to see a shooting star. Closing her eyes tightly she made a wish. A wish that each envelope would find it's recipient, and that the right one would answer it.


	2. Honey, Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I'm really enjoying writing this story. Even though it's cliche; or maybe because it's cliche. There is simply not enough ELEJAH Fanfic out there.
> 
> Can anyone who is reading this please let me know if you think I should continue inputting song lyrics into the song. Or should I just focus on the writing part.

Miranda slid down to sit in the sand. She was trying desperately not to be the kind of person who adhered to a strict schedule, but they were late. Her legs stretched out across the beach to dip in the incoming surf. The warm water washed over her feet. Miranda tipped her head back to soak up the sun.

"Miranda!"

Twin voices reached her from the dock. Her head snapped up in the direction of the water. She could see the twins running towards her. For as long as Miranda could remember Josie and Lizzie Saltzman had been her best friends; and now they were to be her co-maids of honor.

"Miranda," Lizzie screamed when her feet hit the sand.

"Hi," Josie wrapped her up in a tight hug.

"Where have you guys been," Miranda squeezed them tightly before leaning back to brush the sand off of her shorts.

"You wouldn't believe the time we've had," Lizzie shook her head throwing her bag over her shoulder. "Josie forgot the tickets."

"They didn't want to let us on the –"

"Plane," the sisters had only been with her for a few seconds, but already they had slipped back into their old pattern of finishing each other's sentences. "We put up such a fuss-"

"We told the attendants that our best friend in the world was getting married tomorrow – " Josie gestured to Miranda in case she had forgotten who she was.

"And we simply had to be on the plane," Lizzie smirked waving her arms wildly around her.

"In the end we were allowed on board without our tickets," Josie nodded her head quickly before breaking out in a wide grin. "I think Mom will be proud of how we handled the situation."

"Aunt Caroline?" Miranda shook her head in disbelief. "She'll be so disappointed that you forgot the tickets."

"True enough."

"We probably shouldn't tell her," Lizzie surmised. "This will be a story just for us."

"So where's your man?" Josie switched topics effortlessly. She wiggled her eyebrows and poked Miranda's ribs. "We are simply dying to meet him in person."

"And how's your mom?" Lizzie leaned forward to wrap an arm around her friends shoulders. "Aunt Elena must be going crazy planning this wedding."

Miranda took a shaky breath and leaned away from them. She crossed her arms loosely over her chest and glanced at the sea before settling her eyes on the twins.

"Listen," Miranda bit her lip and ran her toes through the sand drawing an abstract pattern. "I've got a secret, and you can't tell my mom."

"Are you pregnant?" Josie surged forward to place her hands on Miranda's very flat tummy. Lizzie stared at her with comically widened eyes.

"I'm not pregnant," Miranda laughed knocking Josie's hands off her stomach. She scrunched up her brows and scratched her elbow before continuing. "I invited my dad to the wedding."

"That's awesome," Lizzie grinned and captured Miranda's arm to walk towards the hotel.

"So, you finally found him then?" Josie didn't expect a response to her question, and so was surprised when she got one.

"Yes, and no," she twisted the engagement ring around her finger. "I found this in a trunk of my mom's things from Mystic Falls," She pulled out a green leather bound book.

"You read your mom's diary?" Lizzie pressed her lips firmly together in disapproval. Josie fixed her with a slack-jawed gaze.

"What's it say?"

"Josie!"

"What?" Josie tilted her head and shrugged her shoulders. "It clearly says something about her dad. And Miranda has always wanted to find her dad." She clapped her hands together and rubbed them. "I want to know what she found."

"It doesn't matter," Lizzie crossed her arms and pursed her lips, "Miranda shouldn't be reading her mom's diary."

"Actually," Josie nodded quickly turning her palms to the sky, "on second thought I agree with Lizzie. You shouldn't be reading your mom's diary; your mom should be reading yours."

"That's not what I meant," Lizzie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Look," Miranda interrupted the fight she could see brewing. "This is the diary she kept twenty years ago; the year she was pregnant with me." She shook her head with a grin. "She never talks about my dad because she 'can't remember'," Miranda made air quotes with her fingers. "She lied," with that she began to read from the diary.

_What a night! After dinner Elijah rode me over to the little island. We danced on the beach, and kissed on the beach, and …_

"What's dot-dot-dot?"

"That's what they used to write when they," Miranda looked up from the diary and smirked, "you know." She continued reading:

_Elijah's the one; I know it. I don't think I've ever felt like this before._

* * *

Honey, Honey

How he thrills me

Aha honey honey.

Honey honey

Nearly kills me

Aha honey honey

I've heard about him before

I wanted to know some more

And now I know what they mean

He's a love machine

Oh he makes me dizzy!

Honey honey

Let me feel it

Aha honey honey

Honey honey

Don't conceal it

Aha honey honey

The way that you kiss goodnight

The way that you kiss me goodnight.

The way that you hold me tight

The way that you're holding me tight

I feel like I want to sing

When you do your… thing!

* * *

"So this guy Elijah," Josie smiled when they sat beneath one of the trees below the hotel, "he's your dad?"

"It's much more complicated than that," Miranda jumped to her feet to stare at her friends. "He told mom he was going back home to be married."

"Typical," Josie snorted and crossed her legs.

"Men," Lizzie agreed. "Poor Aunt Elena."

"I know," Miranda pointed back towards the journal, "but that's not what I meant when I said it gets more complicated." Miranda began to read from the journal again.

_What a night! I was feeling horrible about Elijah when I met Damon. After the show he rented a boat and took me over to the little island to cheer me up. One thing led to another and …_

"Damon?" The girls gasped in unison. It reminded Miranda of the time they broke their mom's favorite vase and denied it at the same time. They wore the same shell-shocked expression they had when the porcelain had fallen off of the ledge.

Miranda grinned before ignoring them in favour of the journal.

_What a night! Matt turned up tonight. He came out of nowhere, so I said I would show him the island. I should talk to Camille and have my head examined. But Matt was so sweet; I just couldn't help it and_

"Dot-dot-dot!" The three friends shouted the final part of the entry together.

"My dad has a name," Miranda relinquished the diary to Lizzie who stared at the faded hand-writing. "One of three names to be precise: Elijah, Damon, or Matt."

"Which one did you invite?" Josie leaned forward; her upper body shaking in anticipation.

"Don't you get it Jo?" Lizzie shook her head in exasperation. "She invited all of them."

"And they all said yes," Miranda jumped in place.

"Do they all know?" Lizzie was the one to voice the question.

"No," Miranda scoffed, "What do you write to a stranger? Please come to my wedding, I think you might be my dad." She leaned forward to whisper the truth, "I sent the invitations and pretended they were from mom. After everything I read in this journal is it any surprise they all agreed to come?"

* * *

Honey honey

Touch me baby

Aha honey honey

Honey honey

Hold me baby

Aha honey honey

You look like a movie star

Look like a movie star

But I know just who you are

But I love just who you are

And honey to say the least

You're a doggone… beast

* * *

"Your mom is going to kill you," Josie laughed not to concerned about Elena's coming reaction.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lizzie steered them towards the hotel again.

"I want the perfect wedding," Miranda admitted. "I want my dad to walk me down the aisle and give me away."

"Let's hope it's a wide aisle."

"Hey," Miranda playfully shoved Josie in the direction of the fountain. "You've got to help me keep mom from scaring them off before I figure it out. If luck is on my side then I'll know my dad straight away."

"And if Fortuna has forsaken you?" Lizzie stopped walking to stare at Miranda.

"Then I will have 24 hours to figure out which one he is."

* * *

I heard about you before

I wanted to know some more

And now I'm about to see

What you mean to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: I am also working on a canon divergence fic. It features Elena, Caroline, and the Originals. Basically the premise is this: Elena, Caroline, and Rebekah are having a girls night when Kol does something that starts a mini prank war between himself and the girls. I've written the first chapter for it, and am working on a few more before I start posting it. So if anyone can think of some pranks for that story that I could use I would be much obliged.


	3. Money, Money, Money

Katherine Gilbert stepped off of the ferry; immediately her heels caught in the sand. She groaned and pulled her foot from the ground to take a step; each step was a chore. “Just one more step,” she muttered as sand slipped inside to rub against her toes. She dragged the luggage behind her where it to caught in the sand.

“What were you expecting Katherine?” Bonnie scoffed walking past her in comfortable sandals more suited to the beach. Bonnie’s luggage was carried in a duffle bag to avoid catching in the beach.

“She was expecting a car service,” Caroline laughed. Much like Katherine she had worn heels, however she had the foresight to slip them off and carry them in her hand. She had brought her luggage in a bag that she had thrown across her shoulder. “Why else would she carry her entire closet?” Caroline motioned to the three other bags still sitting on the dock.

“Laugh all you want Caroline,” Katherine pressed her lips firmly together before narrowing her eyes. “Elena knows I don’t do beaches and sand, so yes I was expecting a car.”

“She’s always expecting a car,” Jeremy shook with laughter. He had already passed the three women and was halfway up the beach.

“Instead of mocking me,” Katherine’s jaw ticked, “you could be a good little brother, and help with my luggage.”

“You should have known better than to travel with that much luggage,” an amused voice called from further up the shore. Elena Gilbert was leaning against the hood of her jeep. “Everywhere you go you take your closet,” Elena threw her back as a deep laugh bubbled out of her throat.

Jeremy dropped his bag to run up the beach and throw his arms around his sister. He lifted her up in a bear hug swinging her gently from side to side. “Elena,” his eyes crinkled when he smiled, “I’ve missed you sis. Where is that niece of mine?” He peered into the jeep as if expecting Miranda to jump out and race around the car.

“She’s probably off somewhere with her friends,” Elena waved a hand dismissively, “doing bridal things.”

“How’s the mother of the bride?” Caroline had made it up the beach and thrown her arms around Elena.

“Better now that you’re here,” Elena giggled and squeezed her best friend.

“What about me?” Katherine had finally caved and kicked off her shoes to cross the sand. “You’re identical twin sister. What am I chopped liver?”

“I missed you,” Elena threw her arms tightly around Katherine’s neck. “It’s been so long; eight years is too long to go between visits.” In that time she hadn’t changed much, there was a small streak of gray along her temple, and laugh lines creased her eyes, but other than that Elena still looked as she had the last time Katherine had come to visit.

“I know,” Katherine sighed rubbing her sisters back. “I promise I’ll do better. It’s been hard to get away from work. And I know you’re chained to this place.” It was true. Katherine had been busy climbing the ladder in the fashion industry, and Elena had been busy trying to keep the hotel from going under. It didn’t leave much time for sisterly visits.

“It should be much easier now,” Bonnie tossed her bag into the back of the jeep, “seeing as you’re the boss now.” Jeremy stood beside her and lifted Katherine’s remaining suitcases into the vehicle; he had gone back for them while his sisters were getting reacquainted.

“Auntie Caroline, Auntie Bonnie!” A breathless voice reached them from a little ways off. Miranda came running down the road towards them. “You made it.”

“Of course I made it,” Caroline grinned and pulled Miranda in tightly for a hug. “I wouldn’t miss my favorite nieces wedding.”

“You probably don’t remember me,” Katherine smiled sadly.

“She must at least recognize you,” Jeremy scoffed coming around to embrace his niece. “You look just like her mother.”

“Minus the grey hair,” Katherine teased pushing back the strand in question.

“Very funny, Kat,” Elena swatted the hand away.

“Of course I remember you Auntie Katherine,” Miranda hugged her tightly before pulling back with a grin. The grin turned down when she saw her mom. “What’s wrong mom?”

“I’m just so happy,” Elena sniffled swiping at the few tears slipping down her cheeks. “My little girl has her whole life ahead of her.”

“She’s getting married Elena,” Bonnie joked wrapping an arm around Elena’s waist. “It’s not as if she’s running off to join the circus.”

“They never got married at 20 in our day,” Elena laughed.

“No,” Caroline bumped her hip against Elena, “they just didn’t get married. Wherever did she get the idea for a big white wedding anyway?”

“It wasn’t from me,” Elena giggled kissing her daughters cheek.

“It wasn’t my idea either,” Aaron came up behind to kiss Miranda’s other cheek.

“Everyone,” Elena gestured to Aaron who was now smiling down at her daughter, “allow me to introduce the groom.” Elena smiled at Aaron before nodding to each of the people assembled, “Aaron this is Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennet, and my brother and sister Jeremy and Katherine.”

“I’ve heard so much about you all that I feel like I know you already.”

“All bad things I hope,” Caroline smirked and slipped on her shoes again.

“Ummm – “

“Don’t mind Caroline she’s only joking,” Bonnie smiled gently at him.

“No she’s not,” Katherine mumbled into her wrist. She looked off to the side to see Stefan walking up with someone she had never seen before.

“Hey everyone,” Stefan waved by way of greeting as he walked closer. When he saw Katherine he broke out in a grin; she still looked the same as she did the last time he had seen her.

“This is Stefan and Niklaus,” Elena’s eyes twinkled when she looked at the two men. “They work for me as general help.” She smirked and looked at them through the corner of her eyes. “Usually they spend most of their time goofing around.”

“Now, now, love,” Niklaus grinned sneaking a glance towards Caroline. He gave her a wink before turning his attention fully on Elena. “I just finished a new painting for the hotel.”

“I’m sorry, Nik. That is very helpful,” Elena rolled her eyes and opened the car door. “Don’t you two have something to do?”

“Yes ma’am,” Stefan chuckled and gave her a mocking salute before tugging Niklaus away towards the hotel.

“You can’t get good help anymore,” Elena shook her head and started the jeep.

“Even if you could, you’d run along behind them and do everything all over again,” Miranda teased through the open window.

“I think after this wedding I’m going to take a holiday,” Elena tossed her head back and threw the jeep into drive. “It’s high time I took a day off.”

“You deserve it,” Miranda called after the jeep.

“And if you can’t afford one it doesn’t matter,” Katherine grinned, “because I’m taking you away somewhere on a girl’s trip. It’s been too long since we’ve spent time together.”


	4. Thank You For the Music

“I am so glad to be off that boat,” Matt crinkled his nose and turned away from the vessel in question. There was a time when he could handle almost anything; time had altered that. Now his stomach turned somersaults after the shortest of ferry rides.

“That was nothing,” Damon strode off the dock with his bag in hand. “You gotta try white water rafting; what a rush, or kayaking on the Futaleufu River.”

“Did I read a travel book written by you?” Matt peered over at him as he picked up his own bag. “Damon Salvatore, right? It was great.”

“Someone told me I had sold a copy somewhere,” Damon laughed.

“I love travel books,” Matt admitted with a small smile. “They are a great distraction from small town life.”

“Do you see that tavern over there?” Elijah pointed to a small building not far off from them. Music spilled out of the open doors.

“That was a stable 20 years ago,” Matt mused.

“This is mine,” Elijah motioned towards it. “I designed it, must be 21 years ago now, and she’s gone and built it.”

“Who?”

“Elena,” Elijah smiled at the memory of the woman who he had discovered the island with. “Who else could have done it? It was something I just scribbled down on a scrap of paper.”

“How do you know it’s yours?” Damon squinted at the well-dressed man.

“They’re like children,” Elijah laughed and turned to face the others, “you always know yours.”

“I don’t know anything about kids,” Damon scoffed. “I spent my life living out of my car.”

“A happy traveler, I take it?” Elijah quirked one quizzical eyebrow, but his question went unanswered in favor of the one posed by Matt.

“Do you think the island will inspire a new book?” Matt glanced up hopeful for a new story.

“Hopefully,” Damon slowly pivoted on his heel to take in as much as he could. “’Revisiting childhood haunts’, I think my editor will chew it up.”

“Were you born on the island?” Elijah asked when they started up towards the hotel.

“I was born in Italy,” Damon cut him a look. “My grandmother lived in Greece. Actually the only time I was here was to visit her. That was about 21 years ago I think.”

“We must have just missed each other,” Elijah joked.

“You can write about Elijah’s tavern,” Matt suggested coming up to walk beside them. “The tourists will flock to the island.”

“This place should stay the secret hide-away that I remember.”

Elijah pushed open the doors of the tavern. “Where is everyone?” The building appeared to be deserted; the only sign that someone was nearby was the music coming from the small stage.

“Here comes someone now,” Damon turned towards the incoming footsteps. A slim brunette entered from the backroom wiping her hands on a towel.

“Can I help you?” She tossed the towel over her shoulder and leaned against the bar.

“I’m Damon Salvatore. Do you have a room for me?”

“D-Damon Salvatore?”

“And I’m Matt Donovan.”

“M-Matt,” she leaned back and gripped the bottom of the bar. She glanced towards the third man, “and you are?”

“Elijah Mikaelson,” he smiled at her. He couldn’t shake the feeling that he had seen this young woman before; she looked so familiar. “You were expecting us, weren’t you?”

“Yes,” she tugged her bottom lip between her teeth, “yes, I was expecting you.”

The way she chewed on her lip further cemented in Elijah’s mind: he knew her, he recognized that gesture. He just couldn’t figure out how.

“I’ll just grab your keys,” she hurried back into what they all assumed was the office.

“So Matt,” Damon smirked at his newfound companion. “What brings you to the island?”

“A wedding,” Matt rubbed the back of his neck. “I haven’t been here for – oh it must be 21 years now.”

“21 years?” Elijah narrowed his eyes. “And you were invited to a wedding? This is beginning to sound like the start of cliché comedy.”

“What do you mean?” Damon reclined against the bar.

“Three complete strangers are invited to a wedding; in a place they haven’t been to in 21 years, by a woman none of them have seen in 21 years.” Elijah stifled a laugh when Damon started jotting down notes on a bar napkin. “What’s brought us all here?”

“Well for me,” Matt sat on one of the bar stools and spun to look at him, “the invitation brought back some happy memories of my adventurous side. I thought I might try to reconnect with that.”

“Here are you’re keys,” the woman came striding back into the room. There seemed to be some new colour in her cheeks. When she smiled and handed out the keys Elijah realized why she looked so familiar.

“You’re her daughter,” Elijah leaned forward to peer more closely at her. Now that the idea had occurred to him he could see Elena in her features. “You’re Elena’s daughter?”

“Yes,” she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. The familiar gesture tugged at his heartstrings. “I’m Miranda.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Miranda,” Elijah offered her his hand which she took. “Is your mother around? I’d like to thank her for the invitation.”

“You can’t!” Miranda shook her head quickly. “You can’t tell her that. I sent the invitations.”

“Why did you invite us?” Damon narrowed his eyes at her.

“Well,” Miranda’s eyes darted from one face to the next never maintaining eye-contact for too long, “I invited you guys as a surprise. She’s always talking about her old friends,” she gestured to them, “and I wanted to surprise her.” Miranda shrugged one shoulder and licked her lips. “Only now sh-she’s gotten herself all worked up over the wedding, and if she sees you now I’m scared she’s going to hyperventilate.”

“You’re mother has no idea we’re here?” Elijah tilted his head to the side before glancing at Matt and Damon. “Miranda, are you saying that she didn’t invite us?”

“Exactly,” Miranda grinned when he caught on to that. “Can you guys just pretend that you’re taking a vacation? Mom will be so surprised when she sees you at the wedding tomorrow,” she covered her mouth to stifle the tiny giggle, “we’ll tell her the truth then after she’s had a chance to relax.”

“Miranda,” Elijah sighed and placed the key on the bar, “bloody ‘ell. Listen, the last time I saw Elena she said she never wanted to see me again.” He dropped onto the stool. “If she didn’t send the invitation then I am definitely still banished.”

“That was years ago,” Miranda reasoned. She passed the key back to him. “I’m sure she’s forgotten all about that by now.” She quirked her eyebrow and laughed, “Besides, I want you here.” She held up a hand to silence his protest. “It’s my wedding, and I want everyone to get along.”

“You’re worse than your mom,” Elijah reminisced, “she had a way of talking me into anything. You’d completely ruin my daughter.”

“You have a daughter?” Miranda smiled when she thought about how much trouble she might have gotten into with a little sister. She’d always loved the stories her mom told about the trouble she and Auntie Katherine had gotten into.

“Yes,” Elijah nodded before gazing out the door. “I’d love to bring her here someday.”

“Like you used to bring my mom?” Miranda whispered.

Elijah turned to look at her with wide eyes. _How much does she know?_

“I’ll show you to your rooms now,” Miranda started towards the door when she was stopped by the sound of a woman’s voice.

“Miranda? Are you in there sweetie?” A brunette entered the tavern. She stopped when she took in the three men.

“Elena?” Damon took a step towards her. “You haven’t changed a bit. You don’t look like you’ve had a kid.”

“Probably because I haven’t,” she laughed and took a step away from Damon who had been advancing on her. “Who are you?”

“That’s funny Elena,” Damon stepped back with a wry laugh.

“You’re not Elena, are you?” Elijah looked her over once. There was no sign of recognition in her face; and the Elena he remembered would have never worn high heels.

“No, I’m not,” Katherine shook her head. “Miranda, who are these men?”

“Some old friends of mom’s,” Miranda stepped around her to the door. “They just happened to come by the island for a vacation.”

“Okay,” Katherine pressed her lips together in a tight-lipped smile, “it’s strange timing, but I’m sure she’ll be pleased to see some old friends.” She nodded to each of the men before extending a manicured hand, “I’m Katherine Gilbert.”

“Damon Salvatore,” he shook her hand once before smirking. “I didn’t know Elena had a sister.”

“I’m Matt Donovan,” he smiled when he shook her hand, “it’s nice to meet you.”

“Pleasure,” Katherine turned towards the last man in the room. He took her proffered hand.

“Elijah Mikaelson.”

Katherine’s eyes widened and the colour slipped from her face. She recognized the name. Slowly she withdrew her hand. She stared at him for a few seconds longer than she should have trying to locate something in his features. Maybe it was a coincidence; Elena had only ever told her his first name. Perhaps it was a different Elijah.


	5. Mamma Mia

Miranda led them across the courtyard towards the rooms. Katherine had quickly taken her leave of them.

"Damon?" The familiar voice was strained with an unknown emotion. Matt and Damon turned to see Elena frozen across the courtyard.

"Hi Elena," Damon gave her a small wave, smirking at the shell-shocked expression on her face.

"Hello Elena," Matt smiled at her.

Elijah turned when he heard her name being called. So far she hadn't seen him; he paused to drink in the sight of her before announcing his presence. She looked much the same as she had 21 years ago: a streak of grey had spread down from her temple, and laugh lines graced her face. She dressed as she had back then: worn jeans, and a simple faded blouse. This was the Elena he remembered; the Elena who had stood screaming at him in the rain.

"Elena?" Elijah stepped forward from the shadows that had been concealing him.

"Elijah," her voice came out in a breathy whisper, so low that had there been a wind his name would have been lost on it. He was older, but it was him. Looking at him she felt herself being transported 21 years into the fast.

* * *

I was cheated by you

And I think you know when

* * *

  _"_ _Elena," he was dragging his feet along the sand. "I have to go."_

_"_ _Where?" Elena tilted her head to the side regarding him through narrowed eyes. "We just got here," she teased reaching out to take his hand, she furrowed her brows when he pulled back, "Elijah?"_

_"_ _I have to go home," he wouldn't meet her eyes. This was the hardest thing he had ever had to do. "I'm getting married."_

* * *

 So I made up my mind

It must come to an end.

* * *

 "  _Excuse me?" Elena took a step back. She stared at him with wide eyes. "You're engaged?" She could feel heat rising in her chest. She struggled to swallow around the lump that had formed in her throat._

_"_ _Yes," he reached for her hand, but this time she pulled away putting several feet between them, "I'm engaged. Elena?"_

_Clouds rolled in overhead as thunder rumbled in the distance. Elena was forever grateful to the rain that poured down on them; it plastered her hair to her face, her clothes to her body, and concealed the tears that had started to flow freely down her cheeks._

_"_ _Elena?"_

_"_ _Go," she choked out before screaming the word again. "I never want to see you again!" She turned away and fled up the beach._

_"_ _Elena?" She didn't turn back._

* * *

 Look at me now, will I ever learn

I don't know how, but I suddenly lose control

There's a fire within my soul

* * *

"Elena," her name rolled off the tip of his tongue. She had always loved the way he said her name.

She felt her heart beginning to melt and hastened to harden it again.

* * *

 Just one look and

I can hear a bell ring

One more look

And I forget everything

 

Yes I've been broken hearted

Blue since the day we parted

Why why did I ever let you go

* * *

 "What are you doing here?" Elena turned to Damon and Matt. If she looked at Elijah to long she might fall back into an old pattern. "Am I dreaming?" They shook their heads to signify that she was not. "So you're really here?"

"Would you like me to pinch you?" Elijah walked closer testing the waters; would she push him away?

"You," she laughed and pointed an accusing finger at him, "keep your hands to yourself."

"You've changed your tune," Elijah gave her a small smile. He couldn't blame her, not really, but at least she hadn't pushed him away. She hadn't demanded he leave.

"What are you doing here, Elijah?" She turned to the others with narrowed eyes. "What are any of you doing here?" She tried to take some of the edge off of her words with a tight-lipped smile; it wasn't as if Damon or Matt had ever done anything to warrant her anger.

"I'm writing a new travel book," Damon smirked, "I thought the island would make a great addition."

"I thought I'd take a spontaneous vacation," Matt smiled remembering the way Miranda had said her mom would freak out. Looking at Elena now he could understand Miranda's fear; Elena had grown incredibly pale, and was poised on the balls of her feet.

"I just thought I'd come by," Elijah shrugged one shoulder and gave her a small smile, "say hello."

"What a shame we don't have any rooms," Elena laughed trying to ease some of the tension in her shoulders.

"Then it's a good thing I booked a room ahead of time," Elijah held up his key as proof.

"This is very inconvenient," Elena shook her head slowly.

"How come?" Matt asked.

"Be-," Elena scrambled to come up with an explanation that wouldn't raise too many questions. She wanted them off her island as soon as possible. "One of the local girls is getting married tomorrow." It wasn't a lie per se; Miranda had been raised on this island and was considered a local by everyone. "I don't have the staff to deal with additional guests," Elena tried smiling; pretending to care about their comfort. "You'd be better off on the mainland; much more comfortable."

"Nonsense," Elijah dismissed the concern with a wave of his hand. "We'll be fine. Matt's incredibly spontaneous and Damon's used to roughing it."

"Do you guys know each other?"

"We just met on the ferry," Damon explained.

"What about you?" She turned back to Elijah who had yet to take his eyes off of her.

"I wanted to see the island, and …"

"Right," Elena shook her head. "As much as I'd love to chat, and reminisce, I have to go do … something." She quickly spun on her heel and disappeared down one of the many halls.

"Time has been kind to her," Damon watched her retreating back as it faded from view.

"The way Miranda was talking I kind of expected age to have worn her down," Matt picked up his bag and followed Elijah towards the stairs.

"She's still the same," Elijah insisted running a hand along the banister, "she's still Elena."

He didn't see Elena return to the courtyard to watch them ascend the stairs.

* * *

 Mamma Mia

Here I go again

My my how can I resist ya

Mamma mia does it show again

My my just how much I've missed ya

 

Yes I've been broken hearted

Blue since the day we parted

Why why did I ever let you go


	6. Dancing Queen

“You would think being the owner’s sister I would get my own room,” Katherine huffed sitting on the edge of the single bed with Bonnie. “How come Caroline gets her own room and I don’t?”

“I didn’t get my own room,” Caroline lounged against the door frame. “I’m sharing with Elena.” She raised one eyebrow and grinned at them, “How are you two going to decide who gets the bed?”

“Rock, paper, scissors?” Bonnie suggested already raising her hand for the childhood game.

“No,” Katherine crossed her arms in an ‘x’ pattern before waving them, “no way. You always win rock, paper, scissors; I’m still not convinced you haven’t found a way to cheat.” She opened her hand bag and pulled out the change purse inside and took out a quarter. “Let’s flip a coin.”

“Let me see it,” Bonnie reached for the coin following Katherine backwards across the bed when she attempted to get away. “It’s double sided; and you would accuse me of cheating?” Bonnie held a hand over her heart feigning hurt.

“Why don’t you use one of mine?” Caroline reached into her pocket to pull out a coin. She tossed it up in the air. “Call it Bon.”

“Heads.”

Bonnie and Katherine waited with baited breath as the small piece of metal turned in the air. Time seemed to stand still, Katherine crossed her fingers when Caroline caught the coin and flipped it over onto the back of her hand.

“It’s heads,” Caroline laughed when Katherine groaned.

Bonnie cheered and tossed Katherine the inflatable mattress. Katherine shot Bonnie and Caroline a dirty look before starting to blow up the air mattress; her face quickly grew red under the strain. Katherine made a promise then and there to start going to yoga again.

“So what are you going to wear to the wedding?” Caroline crossed the room to hop up onto the desk. Bonnie held up a floral sundress to which Caroline nodded her approval. Katherine closed off the air mattress and reached to lift a black dress out of her bag.

“Really?” Caroline and Bonnie both stared at the material.

“What’s wrong with my dress?” Katherine looked over the material as if expecting a flaw to jump out at her.

“It’s kind of dark,” Caroline blurted as she snatched the material away. “What kind of comment are you trying to make on marriage Katherine?”

“I’m not making a comment on marriage,” Katherine chuckled and reclaimed the dress. “I don’t know enough about marriage to make a comment on it.”

“Aww,” Bonnie wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “You’ll find the right guy.”

“I know,” Katherine snickered. “I’ve met several Mr. Rights, but all they want to do is get married.” She shook her head and laughed, “I have no desire to chain myself down. What’s with woman today? They think the only thing that matters in life is settling down with a man; it’s the ‘greatest’ thing they can achieve.”

“Who knows?” Caroline laughed. She looked around the small room and her eyes fell on a trunk at the foot of the bed. “Is that what I think it is?” She dropped to the floor to pry open the lid of the old trunk. She pulled out a handful of polaroid’s. “Look at these,” she passed them to Katherine, “look at how young we were. Do you remember the time we started a band?”

Bonnie nodded pulling out a sequined jumpsuit from the trunk. “We should sing a song tonight for Miranda’s bachelorette party.”

“You’d have to talk Elena into it,” Katherine giggled looking at the tight material. “Also, you may have to adjust the suits. None of us are the same size we were 21 years ago.”

“Where’s Miranda?” Elena stormed into the room with wild eyes. Her breaths were coming in quick pants as she peered frantically around the room. “Where is she?”

“We haven’t seen her,” Katherine stood to take the pictures from the discarded place on the bed. “Look at what we found,” she passed one to Elena.

“Those pictures are the last thing I want to see right now,” Elena tore the top one into little pieces before tossing them over her shoulder. She had recognized the dress she’d worn in the picture; the dress she had worn when she’s bumped into Elijah for the first time. “Burn them; I never want to see those pictures again.”

“Elena,” Caroline gazed at her oldest friend. “What’s wrong?”

“Did something happen?” Katherine attempted to hug her sister, but Elena shrugged away from the contact.

“This isn’t happening,” she mumbled pacing the room. She threw herself onto the bed and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. “It’s a dream. I’m gonna wake up any minute now and find out they were never here.”

“What happened Elena?” Bonnie perched on the side of the bed.

“Leave me alone,” Elena opened her eyes enough to glare at Bonnie. “I knew this would happen someday. I just knew it,” she was ranting now, but Elena found herself powerless to stop. “Why now? Why now?”

“Elena!” Caroline’s sharp cry finally brought her back to reality. “What happened chiquitita?”

“He’s here,” Elena whispered into her hands, “Miranda’s father; he’s here.”

“So that was him,” Katherine asked pulling Elena’s hands from her face. “The Elijah I met in the tavern is the same Elijah from 21 years ago.”

“Yes,” Elena blinked away the tears that clouded her vision. “It’s a little more complicated than that though,” she rolled over to bury her face in the pillow and sobbed: “why did I have to be such a little slut?”

“What?” Three voices rose in unison. Elena was anything but a slut, and to hear her refer to herself as such was shocking.

Elena drew in a shaky breath before sitting up to accept the tissues being handed to her from Bonnie.

“You know how I always said it was Elijah, the architect who left me on a beach to go home and get married?”

“Typical man,” Katherine butted in.

“I’m not entirely sure that it was him,” Elena ignored her sister to plow through with the secret she had held for 21 years. “There were two other guys around the same time.”

“Elena Gilbert!” Caroline gasped covering her heart in shock. “Three guys?”

“It’s not like it was at the same time?” Bonnie interrupted she stared at Elena when she heard a small chuckle. “It wasn’t at the same time, was it?”

“No,” Elena shook her head, “it was three different guys in a two week period.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell us?” Caroline sat back to pull Elena into a side hug.

“I didn’t think it would ever come up again,” Elena admitted sadly. “I did not think they would all show up in my bar the day before their daughter’s wedding.”

Bonnie and Caroline stared at each other before bolting to the door. They looked over the balcony into the bar below.

“I don’t see anyone,” Caroline called back into the room. “Are you sure they are really here, Elena?”

“Of course I’m sure,” Elena laughed around a lump that had taken up permanent residence in her throat. “Do you think I would forget the fathers of my daughter? Elijah Mikealson, Damon Salvatore, and Matt Donovan; why are they all here now?”

“Spontaneous vacation,” Katherine rubbed her sister’s arm. “That’s what they told me when I met them in the tavern.”

“You met them?” Caroline stared at Katherine who was staring at Elena. Elena had fixed her gaze on the mattress.

“Yeah,” Katherine nodded turning to look into Caroline’s eyes before switching to Bonnie’s. “I met them in the tavern a few hours ago when I was looking for Miranda. They thought I was Elena; well Elijah didn’t seem to believe it. And I didn’t know who the other two were at the time.” She glanced at Elena who was now looking at her with watery eyes.

“This is like some horrible trick of fate,” Elena cried swiping at her tears.

“How incredibly Greek,” Caroline joked before turning serious again. “Do they know?” She sighed when she saw Elena shake her head.

“I haven’t told anyone,” Elena lifted her head and stood up to her full height. “I’m not going to let them ruin the wedding. I need you guys to help me keep them away from Miranda; I can’t have them figuring it out. What have they ever done for her?”

“In their defence they didn’t know she existed.”

“Don’t they deserve to know?” Katherine ran her fingers along the edge of the quilt.

“What would you have me say?” Elena tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and rubbed the back of her neck. “’Remember that time we had sex 21 years ago? I got pregnant and you’ve got a kid, but she might not be yours’. How well do you think they’d take that?”

“I see your point,” Caroline crossed her arms over her chest. “Tonight’s the bachelorette party. Tomorrow Katherine, Bonnie and I will take them on a tour of the island.”

“A tour of the island?” Katherine scoffed. “We don’t know anything about this island.”

“What do you suggest we do with three men, Kat?” Bonnie narrowed her eyes and tapped the mattress.

“A few things come to mind,” Katherine wiggled her eyebrows causing the room to erupt in a round of laughter.

“I suppose this serves me right,” Elena sat down on the bed again and hung her head in her hands.

“You sound like mom,” Katherine accused with a chuckle. “What ever happened to my sister: the life of the party?”

“She had her heartbroken, got knocked up, and grew up.”

“Well grow back down,” Caroline grasped her hands and pulled her up towards the door. “You have done nothing to be ashamed of, Elena.” Caroline made her way towards the door forcing Elena to follow and dance with her.

* * *

You can dance

You can jive

Having the time of your life


	7. Lay All Your Love On My

Aaron was pulling on his boots when Miranda ran into the room. She flopped onto the bed beside him and trapped him in a tight embrace.

“Don’t go,” Miranda squeezed his shoulders and stared at him with wide eyes.

“I can’t miss out on my last night of freedom, babe,” he gently pulled himself away from her to start towards the door.

“I didn’t mean – “ Miranda frowned when she realized exactly what he had said. “Is that how you see this?”

“See what?”

“Do you see marriage as an absence of freedom?” Miranda crossed her arms over her chest and stood to glare at him; her lips pressed firmly together.

“I – uh,” Aaron scrambled for a way to avoid the blowout he could see brewing behind her eyes. “Of course not, babe; I see it as the … last night before t-the greatest adventure I’ll ever take.” He strode back across the room to hug her, and place a quick kiss on her forehead.

“Okay,” Miranda sighed deciding to let it go for now. “Do you remember how I said I wanted to find my dad?” It had been a few weeks after they started dating.

“Miranda,” he sighed and placed a firm hold on her shoulders. He cupped her chin forcing her to look up at him when she stared at the ground. “We’ve gone over this so many times. You don’t need to find your dad; you’ve got me.” He grinned down into her eyes. “All right?”

“Yeah,” Miranda pulled away to head towards the door. She gazed back over her shoulder at him. “Aaron? You won’t leave me? Right?”

“Never,” he skipped across the room to wrap an arm tightly around her waist. He nuzzled her neck smirking against her throat, “You’ve completely turned my life around.”

That was the moment that Stefan came into the room to tug Aaron out of it. All of Aaron’s friends were outside waiting to pull him away for his bachelor party. One of his friends from school tossed him a wetsuit.

“What’s this for?” Aaron fingered the suit as he was pulled down the hall.

“It’s an old island tradition,” Stefan explained. “The groom dives to an old shipwreck off the coast in search of Helen of Troy’s pearl necklace. Whoever can find the pearls is blessed with a joyful union.”

“And if the pearls are nowhere to be found?” Aaron laughed nervously.

“That would be truly terrible,” Stefan joked in a dark voice. “A curse is placed on the union of the man who cannot find the pearls.”


	8. Super Trouper

Caroline peered around the edge of the stage before picking up the microphone to ask if there were any ladies in the house that evening. She was met with a resounding cheer from the bachelorettes in attendance.

“For one night only,” Caroline continued dramatically, “the tavern is proud to present in all their wrinkly glory – “

“Speak for yourself, Care!” Katherine crowed from the other side of the stage.

“One night only,” Caroline continued with a laugh, “for one song – “

“That’s all she’s got breath for,” Bonnie snickered quietly.

“Men-archy!” Caroline could see the cringe wrinkling Elena’s nose. The name had been chosen after a night of heavy drinking when they had all sworn that they would never need a man.

Caroline grinned when they took over the stage to the resounding cheers of Miranda and her friends. The raucous cheering may have had something to do with the outrageous outfits they had donned for the evening. _It’s definitely the outfits,_ Caroline thought as they started off the musical number.

* * *

 

Super Trouper Lights are gonna blind me

But I won’t feel blue

Like I always do

‘cause somewhere in the crowd there’s you.

* * *

 

Elena took a slight step forward towards the girls applause before breaking out in a solo.

* * *

 

I was sick and tired of everything

When I called you last night from Glasgow

All I do is eat and sleep and sing

Wishing every show was the last show

 

So imagine I was glad to hear you’re comin’

Suddenly I feel alright

And it’s gonna be

* * *

 

Bonnie and Caroline joined in; they didn’t see Katherine sneak into the front row with her camera phone.

* * *

 

So different when I’m on the stage tonight

Tonight the super trouper lights are gonna find me

Shining like the sun

Smiling having fun

Feeling like a number one

 

Tonight the super trouper

Beams are gonna blind me

But I won’t feel blue

Like I always do

‘cause somewhere in the crowd there’s you

* * *

 

Elena moved forward and smiled at the crowd. She pretended to examine the crowd for a familiar face, and feigned confusion.

* * *

 

Facing twenty thousand of your friends

How could anyone feel so lonely

Part of a success that never ends

Still I’m thinking about you only

 

There are moments when

I think I’m going crazy

But it’s gonna be alright

Everything will be so different

When I’m on the stage tonight

* * *

 

The group joined together again.

* * *

 

Tonight the super trouper lights are gonna blind me

Shining like the sun

Smiling having fun

Feeling like a number one

 

Tonight the super trouper lights are gonna blind me

But I won’t feel blue

Like I always do

‘cause somewhere in the crowd there’s you

* * *

 

Elena moved into her final solo of the evening

* * *

 

So I’ll be there when you arrive

The sight of you will prove to me

I’m still alive and when you take me in your arms

And hold me tight

I know it’s gonna mean so much tonight

* * *

 

Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie motioned for the women in the bar to join them in the final chorus. Voices filled the tavern and spilled out the doors drawing in a trio who had been passing by.

* * *

 

Tonight the super trouper lights are gonna find me

Shining like the sun

Smiling having fun

Feeling like a number one

Tonight the super trouper beams are gonna blind me

But I won’t feel blue

Like I always do

Cause somewhere in the crowd

There’s you

* * *

 

Elena’s voice cracked on the final word of the song. Her eyes had landed on the three men who had just entered the bar.


	9. Gimme Gimme Gimme

“What are you doing here?” Elena had stormed off of the stage followed closely by Caroline and Bonnie.

“This is a bachelorette party,” Caroline wagged a finger at Damon whose gaze had landed on Bonnie.

“No men allowed,” Bonnie shook her head firmly and started to usher them towards the door.

“Let them stay,” Josie called from across the room. She winked at her sister, “That is, if they have the nerve for it.”

“We want them to stay don’t we girls?” Lizzie addressed the crowd. A gaggle of giggling girls pulled them further into the bar to the dance floor.

Matt and Elijah put up a fight. They tried to protest and back out of the bar, but they found themselves surrounded on all sides as they were ushered onto the dancefloor. Damon simply grabbed a drink from the bar before sauntering into the middle of the crowd.

Is there a man out there

Someone to hear my prayer

 

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight

Won’t somebody help me chase the shadows away

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight

Take me through the darkness to the break of the day.

Elijah sought Elena through the crowd. He was being mauled on all sides by several very drunk young women. Spinning around he caught a glimpse of Elena’s bedazzled jumpsuit fleeing the bar. He tried to follow her but found his way blocked by the bachelorettes.

A slim hand wrapped around his arm and pulled him effortlessly through the crowd to the side of the dancefloor.

“Sorry to pull you from the adoring crowd,” Miranda grinned up at him. Her eyes sparkled with amusement when she took in his now rumpled appearance.

“This used to be a nice, quiet island,” he whispered straightening his shirt.

“Do you regret staying away for so long?” Miranda tilted her head to the side while starting to dance.

“No,” Elijah frowned looking around the room, “I regret not knowing what was here,” he settled his eyes on her. Miranda had tilted her head to the side trying to understand his comment. “The tavern,” he clarified, “I designed it, and I always meant to come back and build it. Your mom beat me to it,” he chuckled and motioned to the building in which they stood.

“I see you prefer buildings to people,” Miranda teased looking into his dark eyes trying to decide if they were the same colour as her own. “Tell me something about my mom,” she smiled licking her lips, “please?”

“Your mom? She was … amazing,” Elijah stared off over her head remembering the two weeks he’d spent with Elena. “She was something else. We talked, and we fought,” he chuckled at the memory, “and we …” Elijah mentally shook himself when he realized who he was talking to. “Do you know that I was the one that brought her here?”

“That’s not all you did, though?” Miranda raised an eyebrow at him. She’d caught him when he trailed off.

“What exactly has your mother told you?” Elijah frowned and mimicked her motion raising his own brow.

“Nothing,” she crossed her arms in front of her body. “She hasn’t said anything about you.” She didn’t realize the mistake until after the words had left her mouth; when she caught on her eyes darted around the bar looking for anything else to focus on.

“You said your mother never stops talking about her old friends,” Elijah narrowed his eyes at her. She had the same tell as Elena; when she lied she couldn’t meet his eyes. “What’s really happening? Why am I here, Miranda? Miranda?” He called after her as she disappeared into the crowd.

Is there a man out there

Someone to hear my prayer

 

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight

Won’t somebody help me chase these shadows away

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight

Take me through the darkness to the break of the day

Miranda danced her way through the crowd. She passed her friends before bumping into Matt. This time she was in the middle of the dance floor.

“I can’t see Elena with a grown up daughter,” Matt smiled at her as he bobbed to the beat. “It’s hard to believe, but you look just like her.”

“Do you have any kids, Matt?”

“No,” Matt laughed shaking his head from side to side. “I never had kids. Timing was never right, and now I don’t think it’s in my future.”

“Well,” Miranda smiled sadly at him, “you never know; it could still happen for you.”

“I don’t think my other half would agree with you,” Matt frowned. “I’d have loved a daughter,” he smiled at her before leaning forward to speak over the music. “I would have spoiled her rotten.” He leaned back to look around the room. “Is your father here? I’d like to meet the man who got Elena Gilbert to settle down.”

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean?” Matt tilted his head when Miranda shrugged.

“I don’t know who my dad is,” Miranda slipped away back into the crowd when she saw Matt’s eyes widen.

Is there a man out there

Someone to hear my prayer

Miranda stopped on the edge of the crowd to draw in a few deep breaths. She was fairly certain she had seen the gears in Matt and Elijah’s brains spinning with a math problem. She didn’t have much time to dwell on it, as Damon shimmied through the crowd to stand beside her.

“Do you mind if I put my nose where it doesn’t belong?” Damon smirked and led Miranda towards a chair. He grinned when he saw her nod her consent. “How did your mom get the money for this place?” He had been wracking his brain for an answer and come up empty. “When I knew her she was singing in clubs over on the mainland.”

“She was left some money in a will,” Miranda thought back to her time across the water. “When I was a little girl we lived over there with an older lady: Sarah.”

“My grandmother?” Damon felt his eyebrows raise into his hairline when Miranda said she thought so. “I thought she left all of her money to family…” He began to scrutinize Miranda, looking closely at her features. “How old are you, Miranda?”

“I’m twenty.” She stared as Damon stood up and made a beeline for the door. She followed him about thirty feet from the tavern. “Damon? Why did your grandmother leave my mom money?” He turned to look at her again and took a step back distancing himself from her. “Please tell me; because I think you know.” She grew desperate when he shook his head.

“I don’t,” he whispered backing a bit further away from her. “You’ll have to ask your mother. What has she said about it?”

“She won’t say anything,” Miranda cried looking out to the sea. “She doesn’t talk about the past; whenever I ask her she clams up.” She fixed her dark eyes on him again, “please tell me. This has nothing to do with my mother. It has to do with me and the great unanswered question of my life. I don’t want anymore secrets,” tears were flowing freely down her face now.

“This isn’t my secret to tell, Miranda, and I really don’t know,” Damon passed her a tissue from his pocket. “Please don’t cry.”

“You may not know,” she wiped the tears away with the tissue, “but you suspect something, don’t you?” She gazed up at him through the subsiding tears. “Are you my father?”

“I think so,” Damon murmured looking away.

“You know what happens now,” Miranda hiccupped.

“You tell me you have a twin sister…” he could feel the blood drain from his face at the thought of another child.

“No,” she laughed crumpling the tissue in her hands. She twisted the damp material in her hands, “I’m an only child.” She steeled her nerves and asked the question she had wanted to ask since they stepped outside. “Will you walk me down the aisle?”

“I – “ Damon trailed off thinking of how Elena would react to this news. There was always the chance that he wasn’t her father; he remembered Elena being upset over a recently ended relationship. “I should really talk to your mother about this first.”

“Don’t, please,” Miranda begged him. She clasped her hands together and stared at him with wide unblinking eyes. “Let it be a surprise for tomorrow. She’ll be happy that I’m happy. Please don’t tell her.”

Damon reluctantly agreed to her terms.


	10. Voulez-Vous

Miranda and Damon were pulled back into the bar. Looking around Miranda saw that the guys had returned from the bachelor party, and the hen party had dissolved into an actual party.

People Everywhere

A sense of expectation

Hanging in the air

Giving out a spark

Cross the room your eyes are glowing in the dark

 

And here we go again

We know the start, we know the end

Masters of the scene

We’ve done it all before

And now we’re back to get some more

You know what I mean

 

Voulez-vous

Take it now or leave it

Now is all we get

Nothing promised no regrets

Vou-lez vous

Ain’t no big decision you know what to do

La question c’est voulez-vous

Voulez-vous

“Miranda!”

She was pulled to the side by Elijah who was looking at her with bright eyes.

“I know why I’m here,” he shouted over the music with a smile on his lips, “I’ve always wanted another daughter, and now I’ve got one.”

“El-,” her wide eyes stared at him. She was clenching her fingers into tight fists at her sides so that her knuckles showed white.

“Does your mother know that I know?” He nodded when she shook her head quickly. “Good, that’s good. Who’s giving you away?”

“No one,” Miranda whispered with a nervous laugh.

“I am.”

“You?” Miranda tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and lifted it off her neck; it was getting extremely hot in the bar.

“Yes, me,” Elijah laughed. “Don’t worry about Elena, she doesn’t scare me,” he winced slightly before admitting, “much.”

It was definitely getting hot in the bar. Miranda struggled to breathe in the stuffy air; it seemed to catch in her throat. She mumbled some excuse to get away and pressed through the crowd to escape into the night.

Voulez-vous

Take it now or leave it

Now is all we get

Nothing promised, no regrets

Voulez-vous

Miranda could see the door in front of her. There were only a handful of people blocking her way. Pushing through the last of them she was stopped by Matt who came out of nowhere to stand in front of her.

“I’ve got it now,” he laughed looking at her, “a little slow on the uptake, I’ll admit, but I’ve got it now.” His eyes glowed in the hazy room, “I’m your dad!”

“Oh no,” Miranda breathed. Matt didn’t notice, but plowed on.

“That’s why you sent me the invitation,” he swayed with the music, a giant grin on his face. “You want your dad to walk you down the aisle,” he didn’t see the blood draining from her face, “Don’t worry, Miranda, I’ll be there.”

Miranda felt the air being pulled from her lungs as Matt was dragged back towards the centre of the dance floor by Lizzie.

She stumbled the rest of the way to the door before collapsing against the bench outside. Blood pounded in her ears; it drowned out the music spilling from the bar. Her vision fractured so that the once familiar path was altered; she couldn’t have found her way if it was lit by brightly coloured neon arrows. Somehow she managed to stand on her now shaky legs and make her way slowly towards her room drawing in deep shaky breaths. She pushed open the door before curling into a fetal position on her bed.


	11. One of Us

Elena rolled over trying to get more comfortable in the bed. Her arm stretched across the empty space. She furrowed her eyebrows and slowly opened her eyes when she felt the cool material of the sheets. Elena didn’t have long to ponder on Caroline’s whereabouts though; she was roused into an alert state by the sound of a shrill scream coming from outside of her room.

Elena jumped out of the bed and tore open the door. She rushed forward to still her daughters flailing arms. “Miranda! What’s going on? Miranda?”

Miranda slowly settled down and stared at her mother with panic filled eyes.

“What are you doing, sweetie? It’s five in the morning.”

“Mom?” Miranda blinked owlishly at Elena before looking all around. “I don’t know what I’m doing. I’m okay though.”

“You’re not alright, Miranda. You’re sleepwalking,” Elena sighed and stroked Miranda’s hair away from her face, “again.”

“Again?” Miranda whimpered leaning into Elena’s touch. “When do I sleepwalk?”

“Whenever you get nervous,” Elena pulled Miranda into her arms and gently stroked her back, “or sick.”

“Mom,” Miranda struggled to escape her mother’s embrace. “I’m not a baby mom.” She backed away to glare at her mom.

“I know,” Elena sighed, “but you’ll always be my little girl. It’s not too late Miranda. I can sort everything out; the wedding malarkey.”

“What do you mean malarkey?” Miranda tilted her head to the side and squinted her eyes.

“It’s just a figure of speech.”

“No it’s not,” a vein throbbed in Miranda’s neck as she clenched her fists. “It’s not a figure of speech.” She pointed an accusing finger at Elena, “You think I’m stupid for getting married; that it’s an unnecessary label.”

“I won’t pretend to understand – “

“Of course not,” Miranda’s voice slowly raised in volume as she felt a flush creep up her face. “You did just fine without a man. You didn’t do marriage and babies,” Miranda huffed, “you just did the baby thing.”

“Why are you taking it out on me?”

“I’m going to do things right mom,” Miranda ignored Elena and said the one thing she had been dying to say for as long as she could remember. “I’m going to get married. My kids are going to grow up knowing who their dad is; because not knowing is horrible.” With that she stormed off towards the beach.

Elena was about to follow when she was distracted by a horrendous sound coming from the kitchen.

“Stefan,” Elena groaned when she saw what her employee carried, “what are you doing with those?”

“You’ve upset them,” Stefan pouted when he lost the rhythm; Klaus and Aaron snickered when they saw the anger flashing in Elena’s eyes. “We found the bongos in the cellar. Are they yours?”

“No,” Elena shook her head remembering the last time she had seen the bongos. She decided to ignore them in favour of barking out order in a fashion that would have made Caroline proud. “What sort of wedding is this than?” She glared at the groom and motioned to the state he was currently in. “Aaron go and take a shower, you’re a mess.”

Aaron gave her a mocking salute before heading off in the direction of his room. “And just where do you think you’re going?” She grabbed Klaus’ sleeve as he tried to follow Aaron.

“To scrub the groom’s back, love,” he declared in a thick English accent.

“Oh no, no, no,” Elena shook her head before steering him in the direction of the kitchen again. “You are going to make sure the champagne is on ice. And then I want you to lay out the tablecloths, cutlery, and glasses,” she stopped him with a hand on his arm again to give him a pointed look. “Polish them first.”

“Yeah, Klaus,” Stefan chuckled and tapped out a new beat on the drums.

“And you,” Elena turned to glare at him. “You take the boat out.”

“Why?” Stefan frowned at her.

“The guests want to dive down to look for more pearl necklaces.”

“Come on, Elena,” Stefan pleaded when she took the drums away to set on one of the tables. “We planted the ones that Aaron found.”

“Just do it, Stefan!” Elena shrieked and pointed towards the shore line. “It will keep the guests happy until the wedding starts.”

Stefan nodded before leaving to plant more necklaces in the shipwreck. Elena watched him go before staring forlornly at the drums.

One of us is lonely

One of us is only waiting for a call

Sorry for herself

Feeling stupid, feeling small

Wishing she had never left at all

They passed me by

All of those great romances

Because of your robbing me

Of my rightful chances


	12. SOS

“Elena,” Elijah called coming up around the corner to see her standing where Stefan had left her. He jogged to catch up with her when she tried to run off. “What’s the rush?” He stood in front of her to block her hasty escape.

“Nothing.” Elena held the bongos in front of her as Miranda’s angry words echoed through her head. “It’s just a small matter with the wedding.” She tried to push around him.

“Listen, Elena, about the – “ Elijah leaned forward when he saw what she was holding. “Are those my old bongos?”

“Uhhh,” Elena narrowed her eyes at the item in her hands. _I should have gotten rid of these years ago_. “They scare off the unwanted visitors.”

“You really don’t need those for that,” Elijah laughed.

“Of course I don’t,” Elena raised an eyebrow to stare at him. “My bite is worse than my bark.”

“You don’t have to remind me,” Elijah smirked mirroring her motions. “I’ve still got the scars.” He reached for his collar as his brows raised, “Would you like me to show you?”

“What do you want, Elijah?” Elena chewed on her bottom lip. She could remember the scars he was referring to, and the heated circumstances that had led to them.

“I,” Elijah rubbed the back of his neck, now was not the time. “I had an idea for an extension of the tavern.”

“I don’t want it!” Elena turned on her heel to go around the long way. She tensed when he came around to stand before her again. “What are you doing here?”

“Don’t you remember, Elena?” He motioned to the tavern he had designed so long ago. “You’re living my dream; the island, the tavern it was my dream.”

“Yeah,” Elena snorted, “but the reality. Hard work every day, and a crippling mortgage; I don’t want an extension.”

“Ok,” Elijah nodded slowly. “Will you at least let me take a look at the roof; it won’t last you the winter.”

“I’ll do it myself,” Elena dropped the bongos onto a bench and crossed her arms, “thank you, very much.”

“You don’t have to do this on your own, Elena,” Elijah felt his jaw tick with annoyance. “I have daughter too, I know how hard it is. You don’t have to do everything alone.”

“Maybe I like doing it on my own,” Elena leaned back to glare at him. “Did that ever occur to you?” Elena laughed pressing her lips together in a tight smile. “I get up every morning, and I’m grateful that I don’t have a middle-aged menopausal man bothering me.” She rolled her eyes and turned away calling over her shoulder to him: “I’m single, and free; it’s great.”

Elijah watched her go before following slowly behind her.

Where are those happy days

They seem so hard to find

I try to reach for you

But you have closed your mind

Whatever happened to our love

I wish I understood

It used to be so nice

It used to be so good

So when you’re near me

Darling can’t you hear me

SOS

The love you gave me

Nothing else can save me

SOS

When you’re gone

How can I even try to go on

When you’re gone

Though I try how can I carry on

Elena peeked over her shoulder to find Elijah following 10 paces behind her. She’d come so close to slipping into an area of comfort with him, but she couldn’t let it happen again.

You seem so far away

Though you are standing near

You made me feel alive

But something dies I fear

I really tried to make it our

I wish I understood

What happened to our love

It used to be so good

So when you’re near me

Darling can’t you hear me

SOS

The love you gave me

Nothing else can save me

SOS

When you’re gone

How can I even try to go on

When you’re gone

Though I try how can I carry on

“Elena?” Elijah reached out to take her arm and spin her gently to face him. “Why didn’t you tell me about Miranda?”

“It was none of your business,” Elena snapped pulling back from him again. He had lost any right to touch her 21 years ago.

“And what about this, Aaron?” Elijah sighed through a clenched jaw. “Is he good enough for her?”

“Again,” Elena stabbed a finger into his chest, “it’s none of your business.”

So when you’re near me

Darling can’t you hear me

SOS

And the love you gave me

Nothing else can save me

SOS

When you’re gone

When you’re gone

How can I even try to go on

When you’re gone

When you’re gone

Though I try how can I carry on


	13. Does Your Mother Know

Klaus poured a drink for the blond who currently had her head lying on her crossed arms at the bar.

“This will definitely tickle your taste buds, love,” Klaus slid the drink across the bar to stop in front of her.

“Mmmm,” Caroline moaned raising her head. “Will it cure my hangover?”

“Take a look in the mirror, darling,” Klaus teased leaning against the counter top in front of her. “You’ve cured mine.”

“That’s really bad,” Caroline laughed and sipped the fruity concoction. “This however is very good.”

Matt chose that moment to enter the bar and sit beside her. “Shouldn’t you be getting ready for the wedding?”

“Don’t worry about me Matt,” Caroline shook her head and downed the rest of the smoothie. “There’s plenty of time yet.”

“Elena must be about ready to lose her mind,” Matt tapped his fingers on the counter top. He was staring at a spot behind Caroline’s head. “What would the father of the bride usually do?”

“Pay,” Caroline passed the glass back to Klaus with a snicker. “My dad drew the line at my second wedding.”

“What about before,” he was staring at her now. “Did he offer you any advice?”

“Yes, actually,” Caroline smiled at the misty memory. “I was already to dance down the aisle when he leaned over to whisper in my ear,” here she leaned in close and dropped her voice to an exaggerated whisper, “’don’t worry, sweetheart, I know a good lawyer’.” She leaned back and laughed. She could see Klaus shaking his head behind the bar. “Why are we talking about my dad, right now?”

“I have something I need to do,” Matt ignored her question and abruptly stood up. “I’ll see you later, Caroline.”

“Matt!” Caroline called after his retreating form. “Wait, don’t go, please?” He ignored her and fled the bar.

“Caroline, love,” Klaus handed her another drink. “Why don’t we catch up?” He wiggled his eyebrows at her. “What happened after you left me room last night?”

“Look,” Caroline sighed looking at his smirking face. “I don’t want to remember last night; it never happened.”

She turned her attention towards the door where Bonnie was making her way inside with Damon.

“Did you see anything interesting?” She asked Damon who ordered a couple of waters.

“The island hasn’t changed much since I left,” Damon took a long pull of water. “I got some very nice pictures though.”

“Caroline,” Klaus tried to get her attention again.

“Come on Bonnie,” she hopped up off the stool to grab her friends arm. “We’ve got a lot of work to do before the wedding.”

“Work?” Klaus asked throwing a towel over his shoulder.

“On my face,” Caroline laughed heading for the door. “A little renovation is in order before Miranda walks down the aisle.”

“You don’t mess with a masterpiece, love, trust me I’m an artist.”

“Ignore him mom,” Josie took Caroline’s other arm when she made it to the door. “He can’t help but be a flirt.”

“She can’t ignore the chemistry,” Klaus stage whispered to Stefan who had taken a seat at the bar.

“People who play with fire, get their fingers burnt,” Caroline narrowed her eyes at him.


	14. Knowing Me, Knowing You

“Aaron!”

“Miranda!” Aaron covered his eyes and turned away from her. “It’s bad luck to see each other before the wedding.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Miranda cried waving her arms wildly around her body. “Everything’s going wrong anyway.” She peered up at him through tears that were threatening to spill. “I need your help.”

“What’s wrong?” He raised his hands to rest against her shoulders holding her steady. “Has something happened?”

“It’s just a mess,” Miranda’s body trembled. “It’s my fault; I’ve made a mess of everything.” Her eyes fell to the ground as she made her confession. “I know I shouldn’t have done it, but I found my mom’s diary and I read it. I’ve got three possible dads, and I invited them all to the wedding.” She looked up into his eyes. “I thought I’d know my dad as soon as I saw him, but I-I didn’t. And now they all want to give me away.”

“Back up a minute,” Aaron held her at arms-length. “You did what?”

“I invited my dads to our wedding,” she managed to slow down and enunciate every word. “It was three months ago, and I didn’t think they’d come.”

“Three months?” Aaron let go and took a couple of steps backwards. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I knew you wouldn’t like it,” Miranda sniffled. “Please, Aaron, you have to help me.”

“I thought we talked about everything, Miranda,” Aaron pressed his lips tightly together. “I thought we trusted each other with everything, and you went behind my back with this.”

“Aaron…”

“No, Miranda,” he closed his eyes tightly before opening them to glare at her again. “That’s all this wedding is, isn’t it? A set-up for you to find your dad.”

“No, Aaron,” Miranda felt a tear drop from her chin to fall to the sand.

“I just wanted to take a boat to the mainland,” Aaron ranted. “You and me, and a couple of witnesses. You insisted on the big white wedding; so you could play happy families.”

“It’s not about that!” Miranda felt herself growing angry now; the anger pushed down the tears. “It’s about knowing who I am. I wanted to get married knowing who I – “

“Knowing who you are doesn’t some from knowing who your father is,” Aaron turned away from her to pace towards the water. “How would you feel if I lied to you? I was marrying you because I loved you, and now I just don’t know anymore.”

“You don’t know if you love me?” Miranda felt fresh tears behind her eyes.

“I don’t know if this wedding is what you really want.”

“Am I interrupting?” Elijah asked from behind them.

“No,” Aaron shook his head. “I was just heading back to the tavern.”

“Aaron,” Miranda called after him. Elijah felt the strangest sense of deja-vu when he didn’t turn back.

“Let him be,” he held a hand up to stop her from following. “He is right, Miranda. You need to go into this wedding knowing it is what you really want.”

“This has nothing to do with you,” Miranda choked around the lump in her throat.

“Miranda,” Elijah passed her a tissue from his pocket. “I can’t give you away unless I know it’s what you really want.”

“I’ve already had this conversation with my mom,” she ignored the tissue and swiped away the tears with the back of her hands. “She knows better than you.”

“But what does she really know about marriage?” He tacked on in a murmur: “or divorce?” He looked at her earnestly. “I have at least 20 years of good advice to give you, and only to minutes to do, so please just listen. You’re young Miranda, you have your whole life ahead of you.”

“Please don’t.”

“I’ve been there, Miranda. I did the big white wedding, the cake, and the … you know,” he sighed looking at her. “It’s not always happily ever after Miranda. If I close my eyes I can still hear my wife screaming at me.”

Knowing me, knowing you

There is nothing we can do

Knowing me knowing you

We just have to face it

This time we’re through

Breaking up is never easy I know

But I have to go

Knowing me knowing you

Is the best I can do

“You said you had a daughter.”

“I do,” Elijah smiled sadly. “She lives with her mother. We divorced years ago.”

“I love Aaron,” Miranda leant forward and tucked that strand of hair behind her ear again. “I love him more than anything in the world. Did you feel that way when you got married?”

Elijah hesitated before answering truthfully: “No, I didn’t.”


	15. Our Last Summer

Elena sighed and readjusted the hat on her head. No matter what she did it just wouldn’t sit right. She tore it off her head to throw across the room when a knock sounded on the door.

“Come in.”

“Elena,” Matt poked his head into the room. He fidgeted with something in his hands.

“Matt,” she sighed and crossed the room to stand in front of him. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to give you this,” he held out a slip of paper.

“I don’t mean,” Elena let out a deep breath. “I meant here on the island.”

“Please, Elena, just take it.”

Elena took the paper from him and looked at it. She stifled a gasp when she saw exactly what he had given her.

“What is this?” Elena looked up from the cheque.

“I just thought,” Matt tapped his fingers nervously against the door. “That you must have had things tight over the years. You’ve been looking after Miranda all on your own; I wanted to contribute to the wedding.”

“Matt,” Elena tried to pass the cheque back to him, “this would cover four weddings, and a bar mitzvah. It’s a very sweet gesture, Matt, bu- “

“No buts,” Matt refused to take the cheque back. “Do you remember the last time you said that to me?” Matt continued when she shook her head. “The night I bought you that camera I distinctly remember you saying ‘Oh Matt, it’s a sweet gesture, but…”

“I did not,” Elena laughed at the memory. “I said thank you like the good girl I was raised to be.”

“You know, Elena,” Matt smiled at her. “I think that’s the first time I’ve heard you laugh since I got here.”

“What do you expect Matt? I’m a little stressed with the wedding.”

“A bit more of the old Elena,” he admitted, “and less of the good girl she was raised to be.”

I can still recall out last summer

I still see it all

Walks along the seine

Laughing in the rain

Our last summer memories that remain

“I can’t take it, Matt. It’s too much.”

“I want you to have it,” Matt pushed her hands away when she tried to return the paper again. A knock sounded on the door.

“Come in,” Elena called as Matt started to leave.

“We can talk about it later,” Matt smiled on his way out the door. “I’ll see you at the wedding.”

“The wedding?” Elena tilted her head to the side. Had she gotten drunk last night and invited him.

“Yes, I’ve been invited.”


	16. Slipping Through My Fingers

Miranda slipped into the room when Matt left. She was wearing her wedding dress. The loose material floated around her legs to the ground.

“So this is the dress?” Elena fought back the tears that threatened to spill at the sight. Miranda nodded. “It’s beautiful sweetie. Are Josie and Lizzie ready to help you?”

“I was kind of hoping you would.”

“Of course,” Elena sniffled and kissed her daughters cheek.

Slipping through my fingers all the time

I try to capture every minute

The feeling in it

Slipping through my fingers all the time

Do I really see what’s in her mind

Each time I think I’m close to knowing

She keeps on growing

Slipping through my fingers all the time

Elena gently brushed out Miranda’s hair before dividing it into sections to braid. Her fingers worked quickly to create a crown of hair around her head.

“Mom?” Elena looked up from Miranda’s dark hair to meet her eyes in the mirror. “Do you think I’m letting you down?”

“What?” Elena tied off the braid and wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter’s shoulders. “How could you ever disappoint me?”

“Everyone always says ‘your mom’s so awesome; running a business and raising you all on her own’.”

“I didn’t really have a choice in the matter, Miranda. I was disowned remember?”

“Mom?”

“Don’t feel sorry for me, darling. It was the best thing that could have ever happened to me.” Elena caught a tear that was ready to fall with her thumb, and wiped it off her little girls cheek.

“Mom?” Miranda smiled at Elena. She finally knew what to do. “I love you. Will you give me away?”

“Of course,” Elena choked out and hugged Miranda tightly to her. “I love you, too.”


	17. The Winner Takes it All

“Elena?” Elijah approached her on the beach.

“Not now, Elijah.”

“Miranda told me you’re giving her away,” Elijah stopped in front of her, but maintained a respectable distance this time.

“Of course I am,” Elena scoffed shaking her head. “Who else would give her away?”

“What about her dad?”

“Her dad’s not here,” she looked away towards the tavern where guests were making their way to the chapel.

“She told me it’s what she wants,” Elijah stepped closer drawing Elena’s gaze back to him. “She said she wanted her dad here. Did you ever stop to think that maybe he wants her as well?”

“Don’t do this,” Elena pleaded. “Not now, Elijah, please? I can’t go through this now.”

“This is about us Elena,” he reached for her when she started to pull away. “Please just listen?”

“I don’t want to talk,” Elena pulled back to start walking up the beach. “It hurts too much.”

I don’t wanna talk

About things we’re gone through

Though it’s hurting me

Now it’s history

I’ve played all my cards

And that’s what you’ve done too

Nothing more to say

No more ace to play

Elena glanced back at him. He was staring after her. The emotion in his gaze made her want to turn back, but she wouldn’t. She didn’t want to feel small again. He wasn’t hers; he could never be hers.

The winner takes it all

The loser standing small

Beside the victory

That’s her destiny

_Elena leaned into his embrace. They had only been together for a week, but already she felt like she was home. Elijah made her feel safe. It was as if the cold air reaching forth from the water couldn’t touch her._

I was in your arms

Thinking I belonged there

I figured it made sense

Building me a fence

Building me a home

Thinking I’d be strong there

But I was a fool

Playing by the rules

_The day she told him how she felt was the day he finally told her the truth. The illusion of safety had faded quickly after that, and she was left shattered in the sand._

The gods may through the dice

Their minds as cold as ice

And someone way down here

Loses someone dear

The winner takes it all

The loser has to fall

It’s simple and it’s plain

Why should I complain

“Elena – “

“Don’t,” emotion swelled beneath her breast. “I-I loved you, and you left me; you lied to me.”

“You told me to go,” Elijah approached her as she backed away again, “you said ‘I never want to see you again’.”

“Then why did you come back?”

“Because I love you too,” Elijah opened his arms as if it were the most obvious thing. “I thought you invited me.”

She wanted nothing more than to go to him in that moment. She almost did, but she remembered that he had still left to get married; there were still some lines she couldn’t cross. Elena turned and hastened away.

But tell me does she kiss

Like I used to kiss you

Does it feel the same

When she calls your name

Somewhere deep inside

You must know I miss you

But what can I say

Rules must be obeyed


	18. Take a Chance on Me

Katherine was at the front of the chapel lighting candles when Damon entered.

“Kit-kat?”

“Please don’t call me that?” She moved to light another row of candles. “Wait outside with everyone else until I’m finished.”

“I got a not from Miranda,” Damon continued as if he hadn’t heard her. “I’m a little confused. She wanted me to give her away.” Damon rubbed the back of his neck and gazed at the slip of paper in his hand. “Only now she’s changed her mind. And I don’t know what’s going on. I just came for a wedding.”

“What?” Katherine turned around when his words sunk into her head.

“I’m Miranda’s dad.”

“This is a conversation you really need to have with Elena.”

“Ok,” Damon nodded and stood as if in a trance. “I’ll go find her.”

“Oh no,” Katherine sprinted to cut him off at the door. “The wedding is in five minutes. The only thing you need to do right now is sit in a booth,” her eyes trailed down to his chest, “and finish buttoning your shirt.”

“Do you think it’s alright that I’m here?” Damon buttoned his shirt. “I’m kind of glad she changed her mind. I get a little faint at weddings.”

“Tell me about it,” Katherine laughed and slipped back into her heels.

“Marriage! Church! Responsibility!” Damon shuddered. “It makes me very nauseous; I made up my mind to not get married a long time ago.”

Katherine gave a nervous laugh before settling into the pew across from him.

If you change your mind

I’m the first in line

Honey I’m still free

Take a chance on me

It you need me let me know

Gonna be around

If you’re got no place to go

If you’re feeling down

“Would you like to grab a drink after the wedding?” Katherine smiled when Damon said yes.


	19. I Do

“Please be seated,” the priest bade the crowd when Elena and Miranda had made it to the end of the alter. “Welcome to Miranda and Aaron, and to all of their friends who have gathered here today.” He smiled at Elena, “Welcome to Elena who represents your family. Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, in the sight of – “

“And welcome to Miranda’s dad,” Elena interrupted the priest. She didn’t see Elijah, Damon, and Matt all rise to their feet and stare at each other. Elena spoke just to Miranda, “I have to tell you, darling. He’s here.”

“I know,” Miranda grimaced as she finally came clean. “I invited him.”

“What?” Elena’s voice rose several octaves. “You couldn’t have. I don’t know which one he is.”

“Oh my – “ Katherine covered her mouth with her hand to conceal the giggles spilling out of her lips. She watched as the colour drained from their faces and Elijah, Damon and Matt slowly slid back into their seats.

“I’m really sorry, Mom,” Miranda frowned she could feel a pressure building in her throat again. “Can you ever forgive me?”

“Of course, Miranda,” she stepped forward to hug her daughter. “Can you ever forgive me?”

“I don’t care if you’ve slept with hundreds of men!” Miranda laughed as the crowd and the priest all gasped. She could just make out the laughter coming from Auntie Katherine. “Of course I forgive you. You’re my mom.”

“I haven’t slept with hundreds of men,” Elena protested to the laughter of the crowd. She took her seat as they prepared to begin again.

“Wait a minute,” Elijah stormed up the aisle interrupting the priest. “Are you saying I might be her father, but it could also be Damon, or Matt?”

“Yes,” Elena stood to face him setting her feet in a wide stance. “And you only have yourself to blame.”

“How is this my fault?”

“If you hadn’t left my mom to go home and marry someone else – “

“No,” Elijah interrupted Miranda’s tirade. “It wasn’t like that. I was engaged, I had to go home. It was the right thing to do,” he shook his head before murmuring, “I came back.”

Elena froze before taking three steps towards him. “What?”

“I told Hayley I couldn’t marry her, and then I came straight back,” Elijah clenched his hands together to keep them from shaking.

“Why didn’t you call me?” Elena locked her knees together to stop the trembling.

“Maybe because I was stupid enough to think you’d be sitting in your room pining.”

“You really haven’t met the Gilbert women, have you?”

“Shut-up, Kat!” Elena glared at her twin. “I want to hear the rest of this.”

“When I got back, everyone told me you’d left with some guy. So I went back to Hayley. She told me what an idiot I was … and married me to prove it.”

Matt chose that moment to join them at the front. “Can I just say something here?”

“Oh, right the ch- “

“No, you keep that. It’s yours,” Matt waved his hands dismissively. “It’s just great to have even a third of Miranda. I never thought I’d have a child.”

“Matt…”

“You were the first girl I ever loved, Elena,” he chuckled and shook his head. “You were also the last. I’m happy to have just a third of her.”

“He’s right, of course,” Elijah sighed. “We could easily find out if we wanted to, but I agree with Matt.” He turned to face Miranda this time. “Being a third of your dad is great with me.”

“Me too!” Damon cried standing up to join the small crowd at the alter.

“Isn’t that just typical?” Katherine leaned forward to whisper to Caroline and Bonnie. “Wait 20 years for a dad, only to have three show up at once.”

“I don’t know which of you is my dad,” Miranda turned to smile at them, “and that’s okay; because I’ve learned something about myself.” She took Aaron’s hand and squeezed it looking into his eyes. “Let’s not get married. You never wanted this wedding anyway. I’ve got my whole life ahead of me. Let’s just leave the island and see the world.”

“I love you,” Aaron laughed and kissed her soundly.

“Is the wedding cancelled?” The priest looked to Elena. “Elena?”

“I’m not sure,” Elena gave a small laugh and shook her head.

“Why waste a good wedding?” Elijah raised an eyebrow and smirked at her. “How about it Elena? You need someone to boss around this island of yours.”

“Are you crazy?” Elena laughed and shook her head. “I’m no bigamist.”

“Neither am I,” Elijah grinned and moved to stand directly in front of her. “I’m a divorced man who’s been in love with you for 21 years. I’ve wanted to show you how much since I landed on the island.” He took one of her hands in his and dropped to one knee. “How about it Elena? It’s only the rest of your life.”

I can’t conceal it

Don’t you see

Can’t you feel it

Say I do

I do I do I do I do I do

“Yes,” Elena pulled him to his feet.

Elijah grinned before pulling her in for a searing kiss.

 


End file.
